Angst Attack
by DPcrazy
Summary: My contribution to the DP Day of Angst. I DID promise that I would do it. So, this is just a litle trio of angsty oneshots. Rated for BLOOD!
1. Tree of Sorrow

**As promised, I'm still doing the DP Day of Angst. This is my entry. Enjoy! I mean...uh...fear the angstiness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a tree in Amity Park's park. Tall and spindly with the darkest leaves of any tree around. The wood was grey and tortured. On it, names were etched. The Tree of Sorrow.

It was a superstition more than a tradition. When a person you cared for had died or was hurt severely, you scratched their name on it. It was supposed to ensure them either a happy afterlife or a safe recovery. Ever since ghosts had begun terrorizing the town, more and more names had been gathering on it.

That day, there were two teenagers in black approaching the tree. One had a knife in her hand. The dark-skinned boy with her nodded slowly when they reached their destination. Slowly, the gothic girl carved out a name. _Danny Fenton_.

The two stepped away and took in the handiwork. His name was now among many other unfortunate ones.

"Please Danny, don't die," the girl whispered.

The boy stroked his hand against the wood. "He won't die, Sam. Danny's too strong for that."

"I hope you're right, Tucker," Sam whispered.

"I am."


	2. Blood and Tears

**Angst...angst...ANGST!**

**Disclaimer: No own DP.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Every time one drop of blood fell, a drop of water fell right next to. A tear for every drip of crimson life shed. Danny would never see, she made sure of that. When the tears were spilt, he was unconscious. Sam and Tucker had left for home because of the late hour, leaving the half-ghost in her care. They still had blood on their hands. His blood.

A stream of red drizzled down from his nose and onto the towel beneath him. Another drop of blood, another tear. If he were awake, he would hate this. He would tell her to stop crying and that he was fine. He would say it was nothing, even though he looked like he should be either dead or in the hospital. He couldn't, though, because he was comatose. He had been so for a while.

White bandages began to replace the red. She could see the faintest marks of healing injuries. No scars were ever left, but who needed them when healing wounds were always there? She wished she could help more than she already was. Maybe she could get her parents involved as well. She didn't have to tell them his secret, just force them to believe that Danny was a good ghost and seriously needed help. One look at the injuries would prove that. They could reinforce the jumpsuit, make it stronger. That way, Skulker's blade or sharp pieces of debris wouldn't slice through it and into his already tortured skin.

She cut the end of the bandage and secured it. That was the last of them. By now, he looked like a mummy. She carefully picked him up and placed him on his bed. He didn't stir the whole time. She also realized how light he was. Much too light. How much had he been eating lately? Probably not enough for his vicious metabolism and calorie-consuming workouts.

She turned on the sink to wash her hands. They looked like she had murdered someone, covered with so much blood. When she ran them under the water, watching as it turned dark pink. The tinted liquid swirled down the drain, accompanied by new tears. She had to cry herself out before Danny woke up. She wouldn't let him see; let him worry about her when he had so much else to worry about already.

After the blood was gone, she wiped her eyes and went to go throw the towel Danny had been lying on in the washing machine. She had to get rid of all the evidence. By the time morning came, no one would be able to tell what had happened. No one would see the blood and no one would see the tears.

Now, all she had left to do was wait for the next time.


	3. Revolution

**Last one! Possibly the best.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I felt something thick and warm flow down the side of my face. Like melted chocolate. Except chocolate wasn't red.

I knew I shouldn't have picked that fight. I knew it the moment I saw him walk into school with his thoroughly mussed hair, his too-pale skin, the heavy dark circles under his eyes, and his scathing disposition. But I did.

And now, I was paying for it.

I just wanted to prove myself. I was the King of Casper High. If I wanted to keep my throne, I needed to make sure everyone knew that I wouldn't take anything from the peasants. The knights, like Kwan and some others from the team, were at my command. Here, I ruled.

When I pushed people around, they took it. Witnesses feared, not getting in my way. There would be no revolution. My kingdom was completely under my control.

But this one little peasant, so scrawny and easy to push around most of the time, fought back today. Danny Fenton was my personal punching bag. If something went wrong in my kingdom, he paid for it. That wasn't today's case.

Like I said, he looked insane when he slouched into my castle's halls. Tired and unstable. It wasn't a good idea to stroll up to him and complete my routine of wailing on him. I screamed, "Hey, Fentoad!" He didn't pay attention, just kept walking. I wouldn't have that. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the lockers. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

He closed his eyes tightly, his face twisting with rage. At the time, I thought that it was in fear. Man, was I wrong.

"Leave me alone, Dash," he ordered, voice cold.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from you."

His eyes snapped open, green and…_menacing?_ Even creepier, I think they glowed. "I'm serious. I'm not in the mood today."

I shouldn't have pushed it. Why didn't I just let him go? Oh, right. Because this was my kingdom and I had to lay down the law. "But I am." I pulled back my fist, ready to pound him, but I never got the chance.

Something in the air just _snapped_. Suddenly, I was seeing stars and had a major headache. I stumbled back. Fenton's fist was still raised. I hadn't even seen it coming.

"Wha-," I gasped, confused. I held my hand to my head. Ouch.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood," he growled. It was a scary sight, this crazy loser in a battle stance looking like a murderer. Instead of backing down, I tried to copy the stance. No one stood up to me.

"You want a fight? Bring it."

The revolution had begun.

In the time it took me to take a step, Fenton was already by my side, delivering a punch to my gut. I curled forward just the slightest amount, which was apparently what he wanted. I had become off-balance. He pushed me forward a little and I stumbled. Before I knew it, my legs were falling out from under me and I was face-first on the floor. I grunted as he gave me a slight kick to turn me over. I now stared up at the unfamiliar yellow-green eyes.

"Surrender yet?"

"Never."

I kicked at his legs, but he jumped up too quickly. My foot missed, but his didn't. I was left gasping for air when he landed the kick to my gut, followed by another one to my arm.

"How about now?"

"No."

He hoisted me up and shoved me against the lockers like I had done to him earlier. This was scary. Fenton didn't have the strength to do this! I would know. I had to train him so that he would pass the Presidential Fitness Test.

The back of my head throbbed and the liquid dripped down my face. This is where I had started from. I gasped for breath as I looked into the eyes that didn't belong to the face of the puny nerd they were set in. He looked at me for a long moment with those cruel eyes before tossing me to the ground.

"You've got nothing left in you, Dash." He walked away through the captivated crowd silently. Like a ghost.

This time, I couldn't argue with him. I think he had broken some of my bones and all of my muscles were strained and sore. Every inch of my skin would be covered by bruises soon. The cut on my forehead stung and was bleeding terribly. It was like I had been thrown right into Hurricane Fenton.

The small puffs of clouds that had proved no threat of bad weather before had spun into this monstrous storm. While I was busy beating on Fenton, that storm had grown and grown with concealed anger. Now, it was being let loose. Hurricane Fenton had destroyed my kingdom.

And I just knew that by the time I had returned from the hospital, my throne would be gone. Fenton would be king. He'd be feared, more so than I had been, ruling only because no one wanted to touch him. I doubted he'd prove repeatedly how powerful he was, but everyone would know from that one fight. Dash Baxter was no longer king. Danny Fenton was. The revolution had ended.


End file.
